e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~
|title = E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ |image = E-girls_-_EG_11_tour_logo.jpg |artist = E-girls |caption= Tour logo |start = June 2, 2018 |end = August 5, 2018 |released = |format = |label = |type = Tour |previous = E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ |next = E-girls PERFECT LIVE 2011▶2020 }} E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ is the fourth concert tour of E-girls and their first Arena tour. The tour went from June 2 to August 5, 2018. This is the group's first tour since the reformulation as an 11-member group. A footage of the concert held on August 4 and 5 in Saitama Super Arena aired on WOWOW Live on November 18, 2018.https://twitter.com/wowow_mj/status/1061893005022359554 A footage of the final concert in Saitama Super Arena was released as DVD and Blu-ray on January 16, 2019. Setlist # Love ☆ Queen # Interlude Movie 1 # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # E.G. summer RIDER # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # Go! Go! Let's Go! (Remix) # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Follow Me # LOVE # Highschool♡love # Keep on # What I Want Is # DYNAMITE GIRL # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ # HARAJUKU TIME BOMB # SAYAKA + Sudannayuzuyully performance # CALL ME NOW - Sudannayuzuyully # Party on the pizza - Sudannayuzuyully # Hitohira - Washio Reina # Suki Desuka? - Washio Reina # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta - Fujii Karen, Washio Reina and Takebe Yuzuna with Sato Harumi # Pain, pain # Interlude Movie 2 # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) (with Takebe Yuzuna and dance high school students performance + special guests Gachapin & Mukku) # ( cover) # Anniversary!! # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Making Life! # MC # Smile For Me '-ENCORE-' # Interlude Movie 3 # Show Time # Let's Feel High (Saitama concerts only) # MC # Run with You # Kitakaze to Taiyou DVD/Blu-ray | image = E-girls_-_EG11_tour_cover.jpg | title = E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = E-girls | released = January 16, 2019 | formats = DVD, Blu-ray | recorded = August 5, 2018 | label = rhythm zone | chronotype = Video Release | previous = E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ (2017) | current = E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ (2019) | next = }} E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ is the second DVD/Blu-ray release of E-girls. It was released on January 16, 2019 in two types: 3DVD+CD and 3Blu-ray+CD, and in two editions: limited and regular. Limited edition include a special photobook. The CD includes the group's digital singles "My Way" and "Perfect World". Editions Limited * 3DVD+CD (RZBD-86763~5/B, ¥6,980) * 3Blu-ray+CD (RZXD-86766~8/B, ¥7,980) Regular * 3DVD+CD (RZBD-86769~71/B, ¥6,980) * 3Blu-ray+CD (RZXD-86772~4/B, ¥7,980) ** Regular edition will be sold after the limited editions gets sold out. Tracklist DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 # Love ☆ Queen # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # E.G. summer RIDER # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # Go! Go! Let's Go! # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Follow Me # LOVE # Highschool♡love # Keep on # What I Want Is # DYNAMITE GIRL # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ # HARAJUKU TIME BOMB # CALL ME NOW - Sudannayuzuyully # Party on the pizza - Sudannayuzuyully # Hitohira - Washio Reina # Suki Desuka? - Washio Reina # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta # Pain, pain ; Disc 2 # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) # # Anniversary!! # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Making Life! # Smile For Me '-ENCORE-' # Show Time # Let's Feel High # Run with You # Kitakaze to Taiyou ; Disc 3 * SPECIAL DOCUMENT MOVIE "Behind E.G. 11 147DAYS" CD # My Way # Let's Feel High # Perfect World Oricon Chart Positions DVD Total Reported Sales: 14,935* Blu-ray Total Reported Sales: 6,811 Joint Sales (DVD+Blu-ray) Total Reported Sales: 21,043+ Participating Members * SAYAKA * Fujii Karen * Kaede * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna Support Act * Sudannayuzuyully ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Takebe Yuzuna Guests * Dream Aya (June 2) * MIYUU (June 2 and August 4) * Kawamoto Ruri (August 4) * Shigetome Manami (August 5) * Nakajima Mio (August 5) Tour Dates * Total: 15 shows Trivia * This is the first tour to not include performances by Dream, Happiness and Flower. * This is the first tour to include a solo performance by a member (not counting Dream Ami, who debuted as a soloist). * During "HARAJUKU TIME BOMB"'s performance the girls recorded it live on Instagram. References External Links * Official Website * Tour Schedule * Oricon Profile: DVD | Blu-ray Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Tours Category:E-girls DVDs Category:E-girls Blu-rays Category:2018 Tours Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays